Kłamczuchy (grupa)
Kłamczuchy (ang. The Pretty Little Liars lub The Liars) - pseudonim dla grupy pięciu (czasami sześciu) dziewczyn - Alison DiLaurentis, Spencer Hastings, Arii Montgomery, Hanny Marin i Emily Fields, które były oryginalną częścią grupy. Mona Vanderwaal jest zaliczana do nich, odkąd opuściła Drużynę A i sama stała się celem. Jednak nie podjęła zbyt wielkiego wysiłku, aby zaprzyjaźnić się z Kłamczuchami (oprócz Hanny) do sezonu 5, kiedy razem z pozostałym dziewczynami uważała Alison za Big A. Członkowie i ich historia Alison DiLaurentis thumb|left|300px Dawna "Królowa pszczół" (ang. "Queen Bee"), liderka swojej paczki i najpopularniejsza dziewczyna w Rosewood High School przed swoim zniknięciem i rzekomą śmiercią. Mimo że dbała o o swoje przyjaciółki, uwielbiała zadzierać z nimi, używając do tego ich najgłębszych sekretów, aby utrzymać je blisko siebie. Urocza i manipulująca Ali znała wiele sposobów na szantażowanie innych. Było to dla niej świetną zabawą. Mimo że wiele osób nienawidziło ją, wciąż była uwielbiana. Zniknęła rok przed rozpoczęciem akcji serialu, a w odcinku "Pilot" znaleziono ciało przy jej dawnym domu i zidentyfikowano je jako ona. Główna akcja serialu, obok poznania tożsamości A, toczy się wokół znalezienia jej mordercy, choć często osoby były podejrzewane o te dwie rzeczy. Później zostaje ujawnione, że Alison żyje i przez ten cały czas ukrywała się przed A. Po pięciu latach od zdemaskowania Big A, Alison wyszła za mąż za Archera Dunhilla, gdy jeszcze uważano go za dr. Eliotta Rollinsa, który okazał się być oszustem, pragnącym zemsty za morderstwo Charlotte DiLaurentis. Uwięził Alison w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Odurzona Alison przeszła tam zabieg zapłodnienia z jajeczek Emily. Po tych wydarzeniach dziewczyny zostały parą. Spencer Hastings thumb|left|300px "Geniusz" grupy. Obecnie uważana za liderkę grupy. Jest perfekcjonistka, która stara się zawsze zadowolić swoich zamożnych rodziców, którzy wyraźnie bardziej zadowoleni są z jej starszej siostry, Melissy. Spencer ma tendencję do interesowania się chłopakami siostry, tak jak Wren Kingston i Ian Thomas. Spencer był jedyną osobą wystarczająco odważną, by kiedykolwiek przeciwstawić się Alison przed jej zniknięciem. Spośród wszystkich dziewcząt, Spencer jest najbardziej konkurencyjna. Obecnie jest singielką. Aria Montgomery thumb|left|300px "Artystka" grupy. Jej pasjami są literatura i sztuka. Jest miła i bardzo pomocna. Aria powraca do Rosewood z rodziną po roku spędzonym w Islandii. W barze spotyka Ezrę Fitza i całuje się z nim. W pierwszym dniu szkoły, odkrywa że nowo poznany mężczyzna to jej nauczyciel angielskiego. Postanawiają potajemnie kontynuować swoją relację, a po jakimś czasie ich związek zostaje ujawniony. Potem Ezra dowiaduje się, że ma dziecko, co potem okazuje się być kłamstwem. Ich związek jest napięty i ostatecznie się kończy, gdy ponownie dostaje posadę nauczyciela w Rosewood High. Po pięciu latach od zakończenia szkoły Aria dostaje posadę w wydawnictwie. Ezra wiąże z Nicole Gordon, a Aria z Liamem Greenem. Ostatecznie oba związki się rozpadają, a Ezra i Aria zaręczają się. Hanna Marin thumb|left|300px Nowa "Ta dziewczyna" grupy, która walczyła z problemami samoakceptacji i bulimią. Znana jako "Gruba Hanna", zanim Alison zniknęła. Po jej zniknięciu, Hanna zaprzyjaźniła się z Moną Vanderwall i razem stały się najpopularniejszymi dziewczynami w szkole. Zakochuje się w Calebie Riversie, hakerze i nowym mieszkańcu Rosewood. Hanna zawsze trzyma się blisko przyjaciół. Jednym z nich jest także Lucas Gottesman, który się w niej podkochiwał. Po pięciu latach od zakończenia szkoły, pracowała w branży modowej i była zaręczona z Jordanem Hobartem. Ich związek się rozpadł, a Hanna wyszła za mąż za Caleba. Emily Fields thumb|left|300px "Sportowiec" grupy. Słodka, troskliwa i życzliwa dziewczyna, również bardzo wrażliwa. Emily była najbliżej z Alison przed jej zniknięciem. Była także w niej zakochana. Emily jest ukrytą lesbijką, co potem wykorzystuje "A". Rok po zaginięciu Alison poznaje Mayę St. Germain, która odwzajemnia jej uczucia. W tym samym czasie zaprzyjaźnia się z Tobym Cavanaugh, przyrodnim bratem Jenny i obecnym chłopakiem Spencer, mimo że wszyscy byli nieufni wobec niego, podejrzewając, że zabił Alison. Tworzą silną przyjaźń. W finale 2 sezonu Maya zostaje zamordowana przez swojego stalkera, Lyndona Jamesa=, który również próbował zabić Emily i jej obecną dziewczynę, Paige McCullers w 3. sezonie. Emily zabija go w samoobronie. W sezonie 4 Emily doznaje kontuzji, przez co nie może pływać. W tym momencie zagrożone jest jej stypendium. W różnych okresach czasu Emily spotykała się także z Samarą Cook, Sarą Harvey, Talią Sandoval i Sabriną, ale wszystkie związki ostatecznie się rozpadły. Obecnie jest w związku z Alison DiLaurentis, która została zapłodniona jej jajeczkami przez Uber A. Mona Vanderwaal thumb|left|300px "Outsider" grupy, która zawsze próbowała zaprzyjaźnić się z Kłamczuchami, gdy Alison była ich liderką, ale odrzucały ją przy każdej próbie. Po zniknięciu Alison była najlepszą przyjaciółką Hanny, dopóki nie ujawniła w UnmAsked jako Oryginalne A, który prześladował Kłamczuchy. Przez cały sezon 3 współpracowała z Drużyną A, dopóki nie został wyrzucony przez Czerwony Płaszcz pod koniec "A DAngerous GAme". Mona otrzymuje pierwszą oficjalną wiadomość od "A" jako jedna z Kłamczuch w ""A" is for A-l-i-v-e. Mimo że techniczne jest to Kłamczucha, dopiero po wydarzeniach "Miss Me x 100", inne dziewczyny (oprócz Alison) zaczęły się dogadywać. Więź z czterema dziewczynami rosła, gdy dowiedziały się, że Mona żyje w "Welcome to The Dollhouse" i przeżyła traumatyczne przeżycia razem z nimi. Nie wiadomo, czy nadal jest z młodszym bratem Arii Mickiem Montgomery Kategoria:Grupy